


Give It To Me

by DomOx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomOx/pseuds/DomOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wasn't sure when she started watching Damon, her neighbor, have sex with women. It wasn't like she secretly spies on him; like it's some fascination or he's some celebrity and she's his personal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

~/~

Elena wasn't sure when she started watching Damon, her neighbor, have sex with women. It wasn't like she secretly spies on him; like it's some fascination or he's some celebrity and she's his personal paparazzi. It's not like she watches people have sex with others or enjoys having sex in general. Her first time was worst than her second time and she knew that she wasn't the best person to ask for advice on sexual matters, but the screams and moans she heard from _his_ side of the wall were always _loud_. His headboard was probably against hers from how many times he rammed the lucky girl into it.

And she would sit on her bed; like a good little girl and _pretend_ to read her book while he continued and the only reason she _saw_ Damon screw his women because of the small hole in the wall, above her bed, and she only knew his name because of the many women that screamed it.

But, she didn't have a problem. She didn't stalk people for fun and even though just the thought of being one of those women was tempting, dressing like them, knocking on his door to get banged by him was also tempting. She wasn't brave enough to do that, but maybe one day.

One day.

~/~

Damon Salvatore couldn't believe the sight as his neighbor, Elena, was bent over picking up her fallen mail. She was wearing a small red tank, no bra, with the tightest shorts he had ever seen. In the matters of Damon Salvatore, he had seen a lot, but not like hers. Her bottom fit the shorts perfectly and he wondered why he never noticed her before. She wasn't ugly and wasn't too skinny. She was fit.

Some hours in the morning, he would catch her running, but pass over her. He was making sure that the woman before was walking out of the apartment building. He had many pretend to leave, wait awhile, before coming back to his door, banging on it like some desperate chick in a music video.

He tilted his head, watching as she wiggled her ass a bit, pulling herself to a quick stand, digging in her pockets for her phone. And he watched as she dug through her mail, throwing away what she didn't need.

His blue eyes scanning over her legs, her thighs, her soft flesh, her body; he wanted her body.

His cock twitched in his jeans as he thought of bedding her. His cock deep within her as he broke her, and his eyes slightly twitched as he thought of his hand cupping her breast and her ass, riding her along his length, bouncing her so hard that her breast moved with her taunting body.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel her brush against him, bumping into him. He jumped in alarm, wiping at his mouth from the forming drool that was there.

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Her voice was something he wouldn't have expected. He had a sudden image of her screaming it, screaming his name.

"It's alright. My mind was lost for moment, Elena. We've met before, correct?"

She nodded, swallowing hard. He noticed. Her throat had moved and he licked his lips, wondering how her skin would taste with his lips pressed against it.

"You helped me in here and my cousin stopped by." Damon let his eyes linger on here for moment before he nodded. Her cousin, the little blonde head for the life of him he couldn't remember her name or if he had slept with her. He was drawing a blank.

"Yeah, we exchanged words, but you didn't give me your name."

Damon arched a brow. He could tell in her eyes that she was nervous. She was casting her gaze everywhere and anywhere but on him.

"I'm Damon. I live right beside you. Did you and your blonde friend throw a party to welcome you?"

She answered quickly, too fast.

"Caroline? No, she had a party to plan for her boyfriend. I never got a chance."

That solved two questions forming in his brain. One, he hadn't fucked the blonde and two; he had a chance to go to her apartment. He wanted to have her, along any surface and didn't care about any other woman, at the moment. His eyes were on Elena.

"Well, I have food cooking upstairs. I should head back."

He moved out of her way, watching her ass, imaging his hands clapping along her beautiful skin, wanting to dig his nails into her flesh. He curled his upper lip, his eyebrow arched as he wondered how tight she was between her thighs.

He licked his lips hungrily. He was going to have her.

~/~

Elena was walking around the apartment in nothing but her black lace bottoms. She was topless, her hair wild and wet. She had just gotten out of her shower and decided to try something that Caroline had recommended to her oh so long ago. She thought she could try it. She lived alone, no one came over. Caroline was half way around the world with her rich boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson, he was head of Mikaelson Industries and she was his secretary. At the time, Elena had a crush on him, but he always sent her glares, like he was sizing her up, and then one day he asked _her_ about Caroline. Her likes, her dislikes, her favorite things to do.

Elena blabbed like no other. She wanted her friend to be happy. Her last boyfriend was a coke head. Elena didn't want to let that idea linger, and it seemed as if it was destined because right after Caroline and Klaus finally got together. She began to hear the women in Damon's bedroom. Bonnie was taking care of her sick mother, who believed she was a witch so Bonnie was on watch 24/7 and didn't have time to visit her, which was fine. She didn't think talking to her friend in just her bottoms was a good idea to set the day.

But Elena loved it. The cool breeze was brushing against her breast, caressing them. She could feel it between her thighs and she shivered at the contact. It never felt so good.

She ran towards the radio, quickly turning up the music, shaking her hair wildly towards the music, singing loudly along to the music. She felt free and beautiful. She kicked her bare feet into the air and danced all the way towards her kitchen, bending over towards the cabinet to retrieve something to drink. She was getting quite thirsty for screaming so much.

She popped open the top and chugged it down. She threw it away once she was done. She continued to dance.

Suddenly, she heard a loud knock at the door. She walked over towards the radio, turned down the volume, sighing, hoping that everything was alright.

And it was only when the breeze kicked up again that she had remembered that she was topless. She ran back towards her room, grabbing for her robe, putting it on and tying it as she went back towards the door, unlocking it to answer.

~/~

Damon was about ready to turn around. He knew he shouldn't have come over. He had plans to call Rose over. He heard she was in town, but recently, as of late, ever since he had set eyes on Elena, well her ass, he couldn't shake her from his thoughts. And the last chick he had been with, had long brown hair, but he couldn't get over Elena herself. He **wanted** her.

He dropped his hands by his side, telling himself he was an idiot for coming over when the door opened revealing her. He was shocked at first. The state she was in; wild curly hair, short black robe that came up around her thighs. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and cleared his throat, speaking loudly, trying to come up with an excuse on why he was over there in the first place.

"Elena, it's me Damon. I thought we could hang out." He reached in his cargo pants and pulled out two movies. He flashed them in front of her face. She seemed nervous. He shifted his weight to his other foot as he felt his cock twitch.

She nodded, a smile forming along her lips. She stepped back, clearing her throat. "Yeah, come on in. I don't mind. What movies did you get?"

It all seemed jumbled together as he entered her apartment. His eyes couldn't leave her legs as she stepped to the side to give him room and then he turned fully to face her as she closed the door. His eyes going over her backside and behind, his eye twitching at the thought of touching her there, grabbing her, ramming into her. He shook his head from the thought, telling himself that it would happen later. He needed to get a feel of her.

"I'm going to be right back." She locked the door, setting the knobs in place as she passed him, her mouth still moving and all he could hear was his name.

He nodded as if he understood everything she said, waiting till she left the room before he glanced around. He noticed small pictures on her mantel; one was of her and two other women, a blonde and a dark haired female. They were all in their cheerleading uniform. The other was of her and a shorter male. They were hugged up, drinks in hand. He chuckled softly. She looked quite drunk and pleased with herself.

"Little Miss likes to party, good for me." He smirked, turning from the pictures to sit on the couch. His attention on the radio as soft music played from it. He placed the movies on the table in front of him as he got himself comfortable in the couch.

He heard a loud yelp before the door to Elena's bedroom open. He stood up in alarm, hoping she was okay.

She came out of the bedroom, patting her head, rubbing it and cooing.

He walked over towards her, reaching out to grab her arms. She seemed dazed.

"Are you okay, Elena?" She nodded and then looked up at him.

"I hit my head, but I'm fine."

He looked down at her state of wear. She was still wearing the robe, the strings were lose, revealing skin. He licked his bottom lip, his shaft growing in his pants at just the thought of setting himself between her legs, his face between the valley of her breasts.

"We should sit down. Maybe I could come over another time."

He hoped she'd stop him. He didn't want to leave.

"No, Damon. We can watch movies, in my room. The TV is bigger in there."

Damon's eyebrow arched.

Things were looking up for him, just you bet.

~/~

They were in the middle half of the first movie when Elena noticed just how close her and Damon were. They were close. Her knees were touching his, her legs were a bit open and she hoped that he didn't think she was trying to seduce him, because maybe if she was, she was doing a bad job at it and if something happened, she didn't want him to think this was how she got men into her bed, if men ever came into her bed.

She closed her legs, sitting up in the bed, holding back the yawn that wanted to fall from her lips.

Her thoughts jumping from one thing to the next, she couldn't focus on anything else.

She cast her gaze somewhere else besides the movie. It was boring, well besides the one sex scene and she still couldn't get over it.

The guy had his hands around the girl's neck and was choking her, and she was enjoying it, asking him to go harder and he was thrusting into her.

Elena blushed and hoped Damon hadn't noticed her shyness towards it. She wasn't sure what he'd think of her then if he knew.

Her eyes fell on his pants and her brow arched in confusion. Was he turned on from the scene? Was he thinking of doing that to another girl? Was he thinking about doing that to her?

She brushed it off, slowly moving her eyes back towards the screen. She wished.

"Elena, I have something to ask you."

Elena faced Damon fully in the bed, looking over his body, gulping as she replied. "Go head, what's the question?"

"Are you a virgin? You blushed earlier when the sex scene came on so I just assumed you were."

Elena was quick to answer and she wasn't sure what had happened to make her do so. "I'm not a virgin. I've actually had sex before."

He replied soon after as if he had planned it out in his hand. "Then have sex with me."

She laughed softly, shaking her head, adjusting herself. The robe was making her sweat and she wished she could take it off, but flashing her neighbor while they just had got through watching a scene like that would not end….

"I'm serious. Have sex with me, Elena. We're both adults, giving in to what we want is not wrong."

She looked back at him, staring into his blue eyes.

She wanted this, did she?

She craved it. She wanted to be the women that he had in his bed. She wanted him to be inside of her. She wanted to be filled by him, just for that night she wanted to be his only one.

"Alright," Maybe that's what it was. She wanted to be his only girl. She knew by tomorrow, he'd be with someone else. She knew he'd be grinding, sweating with another woman, but just tonight it was her. "But I just want it to be us, not those other women."

Damon shook his head, sitting up in the bed. Elena followed suit. She wasn't sure what to do. He leaned forward, grabbing for her robe and undid the strings. His eyes on hers the whole time, his blue eyes seemed to go darker as he spoke his next words. "There are no other women. It _is_ just me and you, Elena."

She nodded, deeply inhaling as the robe fell from her body, pooling around her waist. She swallowed hard, watching his expression. Would he laugh at her? She was sure that he seen many breast before, big ones, bigger than hers, but no. He ran his tongue along his lips and leaned forward, cupping them both in his hands and kissing each of them as if equal.

"I've…."

He shook his head. His dark locks moving as he did. He whispered against her skin. "Just let me take care of you, Elena."

She nodded, fixing herself to lay back on the bed, arching her back as Damon kissed her skin, his hands cupping her.

Tonight it was just about her. She could get with that.

~/~

His lips met hers first. They were half naked on her bed. The sheets below them were wrinkled, beneath and surrounding them both. His shoes and socks were on the floor along with his shirt.

Somehow during his tending to her breast, they fit his hands perfectly, she had found the time to remove his shirt and undo his pants. They were on the other side of the room. He was on top of her in his boxers and she was just in her lacey bottoms. God he wanted those off.

He parted her lips with his own, grinding into her and she grinded right back. He could kiss her forever, her lips were the softest he ever tasted. He wondered, for a second, what she wears, but leaves it for another time. He was mere seconds from fucking his neighbor, he would _not_ think about anything or anyone else.

The kiss between them begins to get hungry, needier. She's biting on his bottom lip, her hands are grabbing on his flesh, sliding onto his back, tracing the hem of his shorts as she grabs them to push them down.

He's smirking once more, inside his hand. He doesn't want to break the kiss.

He snakes his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around hers. She does the same, in the mix of it all. Their tongues begins to battle, thrusting against each other. The place becomes more heated, hotter. He rolls over, setting her on top of him. His hands go straight for her ass, tugging down the material that is covering them. She moves as he does. They both want the bottoms off.

She breaks the kiss soon after, her hair wild over her head.

He sets himself on his elbows to look at her, wondering why she stop.

"Damon, I-I want you to fuck me."

He's a bit shocked. Her cursing gets him more than ready to _fuck_ her. Not like she needs to ask. He _was_ going to do it. He wanted to feel her tight taunting body around him.

He pushed himself up to sit, grabbing at her, throwing her back on the bed.

This time it's no games. He's ready to take her. He's ready to have her, but first he wants a taste. He needs to know what she tastes like on his tongue, _then_ she'll get what she wants.

She struggles, fighting against him and it oddly turns him on. Most women just lay there, demand he tends to them, but no she's fighting him. She wants him in her. She hates to be teased. He chuckles darkly, pinning her down with one hand wrapped around her wrists as he sets to work, his lips meeting her breast once more, licking around each nipple, sucking it into her mouth.

She arches, pushing it further into his mouth and he catches it, grinning as he moves to the other, doing the same thing before going lower. She moans, spreading her legs as if she knows what he's thinking. He settles between her legs, moving lower, biting at her skin.

A soft yelp leaves her mouth.

He lets go of her wrist, sliding both his hands along her body before putting them underneath her butt, lifting her up to his level, gaining even easier access.

Elena's hands grab onto the sheets. She's so nervous, so uptight.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm going to make you cum so good."

Nothing else is said. He opens his mouth, parting his lips, leaning forward to bury his face in her.

"Wait, Damon, you…."

She moans as his tongue meets her hood.

~/~

She's never felt the sensation before. She bends her legs, arching her back even higher as he swirls his tongue around her folds, grabbing onto them with his mouth to tug. It gets harder each time he tugs.

She's lost in the feeling. She wants it to continue to happen over and over again.

She bites her bottom lip, digging her teeth into the soft flesh. She wants more and she's ready to tell him.

This is a onetime chance. She doesn't want to miss a thing.

But it seems as if he knows. He tilts his head, going deeper, sucking on the juice that comes from her. It's flowing into his mouth. She can feel it flowing from her.

"Fuck yes, please…harder."

He growls. She shivers as he gives in. He goes just as hard, his fingers gripping her ass. She jumps, but he doesn't let go. He goes faster, whipping his tongue between her lips, moaning deep within her.

She groans as he pulls away, but it's only for a moment. He's back inside of her with his tongue, thrusting it into her.

She moves her hips against his face, riding his face.

He moves with her, but he's moving in opposite direction.

She could feel her body nearly about to end. She's at the edge.

He pulls away. She whimpers and balances herself on her elbows. She's shaky. She can barely hold herself up.

Damon looks up at her, licking his lips of her taste. She notices the look on his face seems like he likes it.

"You taste better than I imagine, Elena."

He goes back to her folds, slowly licking at them. He wants more.

"Damon, please"

~/~

He likes her begging, especially coming from her. He pulls from her folds, kissing up her body, licking at her skin.

"I want to fuck you, Elena. My dick is throbbing for you." She twitches underneath him. He moves one hand underneath him, fixing his boxers to finish what Elena didn't. He completely takes them off, letting them join Elena's bottoms. He hopes soon it'll be on the floor, he's ready to break her bed.

"Give it to me, Damon. Give. It. To. Me."

Damon grins. His body against hers, his lips on her cheek, he's ready to continue. He uses his other hand to grab for her legs, hooking it around his waist, letting her heel dig in his back. He adjusts himself so he's right at her entrance.

"I bet you're so tight. My thick dick breaking your tight…"

He pauses, slowly using her wetness from earlier to enter her. He wasn't kidding when he said he was thick. He hadn't heard any complaints but he was sure the chicks after were sore. He had seen some of them limp as they left. He just would smirk. He would never see any of them again, but Elena. She lived next to him. He'd run into her eventually and he didn't want her first time with him as if he just fucked like some wild animal with no cause. He wants it to be embedded in her memory.

She jumps as he enters her fully, gasping as he stretches her. She bites her tongue. It stings, only for a little.

She removes her hold on the sheets. She wants to grab at his back, claw at it.

He can tell with her movements. She's grinding, into him. She wants it, **now** , but Damon shushes her, slows her steady. He's not finished talking to her. He wants her to know that she is now his and he's not through with her yet, because his sex wasn't just about sticking. He was always about pleasing.

"Tell me how it feels to have my cock inside of you."

Elena groans, loudly.

He takes that as her answer as he moves into her. He remembers her early words, but it's nothing compared to what **he** could do.

He could break down her walls without even trying and all she had to do was enjoy herself. He wasn't kidding when he feasted on her, and look at him, making it sounded like he devoured her, like he was finished with her, because he was nowhere near close to being done with Elena.

He opens his mouth again to speak. He's ready to blab about his size. He's ready to bring the shit down, but he closes it shut. The situation reminds him of show and tell. He already told, he might as well show.

He kisses her along her cheek as he begins to move, the bed squeaks as he tries to find his pace. With other girls, it's easy, but right now, it's difficult. She's the tightest he's ever been in and her whimpering when he pulls away is no help. It makes the matter worse.

Was he too big for her? Would he truly literally break her?

He hoped not.

"Damon, I want to be on top."

He rolls them over. He wasn't going to tell her no.

Maybe, she could work herself along his length so when it was his turn, he could show her who he really was.

~/~

She adjusts herself on top of him. Her hands planted on his chest, looking down at him. He's still nestled inside of her and she's never felt this good. He's completely filled her.

She's ruined for all men, now. She could never sleep with someone else and not compare them to Damon. She accepts that as she moves along his shaft.

His hands fall on her ass, his hands cupping her firm cheeks as she rocked onto him; she moved like the wave, going back and forth, tightening her walls to hold him in place as she moved. She could feel her knees graze against the sheets. She tilted her head back, moaning softly in the air. She wants more. She's got to have more.

She's scratching down his chest, arching further into the air. Her nipples hardening as he moved up to meet her, stroking her insides, his nails meeting her ass with each thrust he takes inside of her.

"Elena, fuck you're so wet." He bites back a moan, but part of it slips from his lips, lingering in the air.

She whimpers in response. His words to her are turning her on, it's making it worse. She moves faster; grinding into him with all that she has.

God she wants more.

She straightens, leaning forward to look into his eyes as he looks into hers.

He reaches out with a hand, all too quick, grabs her by her chin, rolling them over, straightening, and balancing himself on his knees. She struggles; she wants his hold off of her chin. He chuckles; pulling her to him using his other hand, his grip on her hip tightens as he thrusts into her.

"I want you to watch me enter you."

He let's go of her chin. He tilts his head down, watching himself enter her.

She spreads her legs wider, giving him a full view. His eyes widen for a moment.

Is he surprised that she had done this?

Wouldn't he be used to girls doing this?

She mentally shrugged, moving herself upon her elbows so she could watch. She wanted and wondered why watching someone enter you was so fascinating; she was a bit curious.

Her eyes widen as she watched him enter her over and over. Her lips hugging to him tightly, pulling him in deeper, wanting him to be buried in her forever; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She laid her arms straight out, she couldn't look at the sight anymore. It was too much too much for her eyes, so she closed them, parting her lips to moan as he picked up the pace.

And then when she thought it couldn't get any better; he scooped his arms underneath her waist, pulling her up and to him. She came up easily, her arms lifting up to wrap around his neck as he pulled her closer. She looked at him through hooded slits, bracing herself to look into his eyes. She had looked in his eyes before, but now it was going to be different. She had a feeling it was going to be, since he was breaking her down, taking away everything that she used to be and building something in her that she never felt. It was coming in a rush and she wasn't sure whether to let it happen or stop it from happening.

Her instinct, her body though, was telling her it was going to be fine, that it was meant to happen.

She dug her nails in his shoulders, she could feel his hands along her back, and some of his fingers were toying with her hair, tugging on it. She scratched down his shoulder, grinding into him, her walls tightening with each stroke that he took.

"Damon, don't stop."

~/~

He hadn't planned on stopping, honestly. He was about close himself, but he wasn't quite done with Elena. God, he didn't want this to end. He was ready to have her over and over. He quickens his pace at the thought, but more comes into play.

He grabs for her lips, kissing her quickly, harshly. He's biting at her flesh, sliding his tongue into her mouth to whip wildly along hers. She does it right back, grabbing at him with more passion. She's ready to take it to the next level. He can tell by the way she's fucking him.

He smirks, mentally, thinking of positions he hasn't tried, ones that he has. But nothing comes to mind, he doesn't want to talk 'big' and it became a disaster. He didn't work like that, but he was taking a risk. He might as well.

He let one hand fall from her body, planting it on the bed as he leaned back, adjusting himself, taking her with him.

The act itself pauses as he picks up one of her legs, throws it over one of his. He sits half up, stretches out his other leg, positioning himself right below her.

She whimpers, breaking the kiss to look. She's wondering why he's stop.

"Damon, w-what are you doing?"

He says nothing. He thinks they've talked too much.

He holds his free hand on the small of her back.

She straightens, looking down at him and at how they are so connected.

She wonders is this what he does.

He can read it over her face.

He turns his attentions elsewhere, biting at her breast, pulling them into his mouth as he thrust his hips up into her, his shaft spreading her walls once more to make room for him.

She moans, loudly, probably lost in her own thoughts.

He grins around her nipple, running his tongue around the pink pebble.

He moves towards the other soon after, his hands pushing her into him as he moves and her hands are still on his shoulders, she's digging her nails deeper into his skin. She's marking him.

He never liked it when he woke up with scratches and bite marks in places he didn't even know he had them, but with Elena, marking him like some wild crazed lunatic. He loved this.

Odd.

~/~

Elena tilted her head back. She's moving faster with her thrusts. She near the edge again, exactly like last time, but it's worse. It's way worse. She's so high that if he were to pull away now, she'd cried in anger.

She's never thought having a cock inside of her would be this good. She wasn't kidding when she said she was ruined for all men.

But with that notion, she doesn't want to be hooked to Damon. He'll still fuck other women after this. She'll continue to hear their sighs of pleasure through the wall. She sighs, closing her eyes, telling herself that she shouldn't linger on these thoughts as he is still inside of her.

She moves faster against him. She doesn't want it over with, but her body is so tense. It's so tight.

He near moans as she slows down her pace, rocking her hips, it's like a teasing dance.

He meets himself at her pace, its torture but it feels good.

It feels way too good.

"Cum with me, Elena, drench me, baby."

She's not sure why hearing that, made it worse, but it did.

She picks up her pace again; her heart hammering so loud in her chest that she's shocked that she hasn't caught a heart attack and died by now.

She jolts, screaming out loudly her release as she cums, drenching his cock in her enjoyment, giving her everything that was pent up inside.

He joins her soon after, roaring out his release and his own end; shock that he didn't hold any longer.

Elena relaxes herself on top of him and he pulls her to him, laying them out on the bed. She cuddles close, closing her eyes for a moment. Her mouth opens and words spill out before she has time to stop them.

"Damon, do you hit and quit or do you stay?"

~/~

He's silent for a moment. He's not sure how to answer that. If they were in his apartment, the girls would leave. He'd sleep and that was the end of that, but they were in Elena's not his. He _could_ leave, but it wouldn't make a difference between them.

They had a taste of each other. Nothing was going to change.

Although he's unsure of his answer because of the situation at hand; like he has a choice in the matter because he knows what he wants. He replies to her anyway, his own answer spills from his lips before he has time to stop it.

"For you, Elena, I'll stay as long as you need."

He closes his eyes, pulling himself to a slumber. He's still nestled inside of her and hopes they stay like this. He's never stayed with a girl 'after' and can't help but think of the little things he plans to do to her.

He remembers her earlier words.

Oh, he'd give it to her. Oh yes, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there were any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
